


Wondrous Things

by J_Flattermann



Series: The March Warden of Lorién [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Double Drabble, Drabble, Ficlet, Fiction, Interspecies Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Wondrous Things<br/>Written for LJ Drabblechalleng - August Challenge<br/>Pairing: Fili and Haldir (not quite yet)<br/>Fandom: A/U Crossover: Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit<br/>Genre: Gen to Slash<br/>Rating: G (for now)<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Both marvellous works of fiction used as inspiration are written by the brilliant Professor Tolkien. No copyright infringement intended.<br/>Summary: The dwarves visiting Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Experiencing Rivendell

  
Rivendell seemed to be a sparkling city shining in all sorts of colours lit by the sunlight, filtered through the leaves of the trees.

Fili had never seen something as such before, nothing here compared to the glorious underground capitals of the dwarven kingdoms.

Even more fascinated he was by the people living in Rivendell and he couldn't stop himself from staring at the tall, slim, dark haired elves.

Just now as he stood in ranks being greeted by Lord Elrond, his eyes wandered until they hit him.

It was then when Fili stopped breathing it seemed. Seeing him, Haldir.

The pairing was jumping at me seeing this picture:  



	2. Experiencing Rivendell - Haldir's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wondrous Things - Haldir's POV  
> Pairing: Fili and Haldir (not quite yet)  
> Fandom: A/U Crossover: Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit  
> Genre: Gen nearing Slash  
> Rating: G (for now)  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Both marvellous works of fiction used as inspiration are written by the brilliant Professor Tolkien. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Summary: The dwarves visiting Rivendell.

  


In his long years of service as a border warden and messenger between his Lord and Lady and the Master of Imladris, Haldir had seen the odd dwarf visiting the last homely house in the West. This, however, looked like an invasion and hadn't it been for the Shireling and the Wizard he would have had his bow ready to defend Lord Elrond's enclave.

But obviously there was no need for such as the Master of the House went amongst this horde of wild and unkempt looking ruffians greeting them friendly in the fashion of the Elves by name and personal address.

There were familiar names amongst them and nobody needed to explain the name Thorin to the Warden of Lothlorien.

Not that he himself would show much interest in this band. Yet he felt a gaze burning on his skin and when searching for the source found that one of the younger dwarves was unashamedly staring at him in a fashion that spoke loudly of curiosity and wishing for more. Hadn't Haldir been an Elf of high standing and long spanning wisdom he might have blushed reading the thoughts of the young dwarf written out all over his face.


	3. Does Curiosity Kills the Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wondrous Things - Fili  
> Pairing: Fili and Haldir (not quite yet)  
> Fandom: A/U Crossover: Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit  
> Genre: Gen nearing Slash  
> Rating: G (for now)  
> Word Count: 500  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Both marvellous works of fiction used as inspiration are written by the brilliant Professor Tolkien. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Summary: Does curiosity kills the cat?

  
From his observations, the young dwarf knew that Elves were rather fond of cleanliness. So he calculated, that if the Rivendell Elves would take to their bathing sites before dinner, the blond Elf whose name he did not knew yet, would do the same.

  
Good heartedly he ignored the raunchy remarks of his fellow dwarves and especially his cousin Kili when he grabbed a pack of fresh clothes from his pack and required to be given towels from one of the Elfin servants in Lord Elrond's house.

His departure from the dwarves' accommodation was accompanied with roaring laughter, but he did not hesitate but turned his steps toward the washing grounds he had been pointed to.

  
With bemusement he noticed the astonished looks he received from most of the Rivendell Elves. He was of course well aware that his fellow-men were renowned to be rather shy of water. However, when he reached the bathing lake he stopped short, contemplated. He hadn't expected to have to take all of his clothing off to wash. Also in the waters were many Elves. It was almost too crowded.   


  
The arrival of the dwarf had been noticed, the Elves pondered, would the dwarf dare to enter the water and how dirty would he be? Would the bathing lake be soiled as soon as he entered?    


  
Fili on the other hand tried hard to figure out how he could get rid of those unwelcomed onlookers and at the same time get into the water without revealing too much of his physique.

As a child he and Kili had loved playing in the water pools around their underground city. A smirk brightened his face. That was the solution. 

He quickly stepped behind the bushes and undressed. When finished he ran, taking up speed and jumped to the horror of all present Elves.

Fili hit the bathing lake with a gigantic splash sending water flying and present Elves fleeing.

  
After the water had settled again and he came up to the surface he noticed that he was the only person left in the pool - or was he?

At the far end there seemed to be bubbles coming up from somewhere below. This of course needed inspecting.

Not being a prolific swimmer Fili decided to rather walk along the more shallow parts of the lake near the edges to landfall. At the same time he still did not wished to expose himself too much and so he made sure that he stayed in the water at waist high.

  
Unfortunately the bubbles blew up at the deepest end of the bathing lake, there where his feet would not touch ground any more.

Curiosity had the better of him and so he pushed himself of and decided to swim over have a look at the source of the bubbles whilst crossing over to the shallow part again. He gathered momentum after kicking off and when he reached the spot ducked his face underwater.  Suddenly he was grabbed and pulled down.


	4. Does Curiosity Kills the Cat? - Haldir's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wondrous Things - Haldir's POV  
> Pairing: Fili and Haldir (not quite yet)  
> Fandom: A/U Crossover: Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit  
> Genre: Gen nearing Slash  
> Rating: G (for now)  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Both marvellous works of fiction used as inspiration are written by the brilliant Professor Tolkien. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Summary: The dwarves visiting Rivendell.

Haldir hated to be around too much people. His duties as Warden of Lothlórien he gladly spent most of the time in the company of his brothers and fellow Wardens. Only in his services as messenger for his Lord Celeborn and his Lady Galadriel he had to face up with foreign envoys and the Elves of the other remaining Elfin Kingdoms in the North and West.

Never had he felt comfortable visiting Imladris with all those Noldori it homed. This time was no exception but rather worse, for with the visitors it was even more crowded and even though he hadn't minded the presence of the Wizard and the Shireling, the group of Dwarves they had arrived with were a noisy and smelly bunch.  Haldir had no liking for dwarves, too fresh were the memories of the dwarves treachery. He still felt his blood boiling in anger growing when thinking of it.

Especially that all too proud leader of the band was kindling Haldir's grudge and then there was this young dwarf that seemed to stalk him. At least he seemed to appear everywhere where Haldir wandered seeking quiet solitude.

Haldir had retreated to the bathing lakes and chosen the coldest spot the lake had to offer, there where the well from the mountains stirred the water in icy cold bubbles filling the basin at the lake's deepest end.

Haldir loved to challenge the greatness of the Valar by testing his immortality. He would dive and stay underwater for longer as any other Elf would dare. Just now he was sitting on the bottom of the lake watching the well spilling bubbles, sending them upwards to the surface.

As the waters of this bathing lake were cold only few elves were in there and he sensed some tensing in the agitated way they moved and then a great gust at the other end of the basin had the grounds whirling darkening the water.

When it cleared again the Elves had gone and only one pair of legs were still standing in the water. Haldir did not need to be told to whom these short legs belonged, he could guess as much.

Haldir choose to ignore the dwarf that defied all known knowledge about dwarves. Haldir settled back on the bed of the lake again. Surely this dwarf would not be so foolish to dare swim out into the deep end, would he?

But the dwarf was as foolish. Little did he know about this waters. Little did he know about the undercurrent that was around the bubbling well. Did not know that even strong swimmers would be gripped and pulled under the surface with no hope to escape. A reason why many of the elves shun this lake and especially this area within it.

When the dwarf was taken and pulled under Haldir moved, grabbed the dwarf's legs, then started to walk towards land as fast as the waters allowed.

He reached land just in time before Fili drowned.


	5. Making Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Title: Wondrous Things - Fili and Haldir [Part 5]   
> Pairing: Fili and Haldir (not quite yet)   
> Fandom: A/U Crossover: Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit   
> Genre: Gen nearing Slash   
> Rating: PG (for not being properly dressed)   
> 
> 
>   
> Word Count: 500   
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Both marvellous works of fiction used as inspiration are written by the brilliant Professor Tolkien. No copyright infringement intended.   
> Summary: The dwarves visiting Rivendell.   
> 

  
Fili lay panting in the grass, coughing up water until the lungs were freed and he could breath again.   


  


Towering above him stood the Elf stark black against the setting sun. 

Suddenly the young dwarf felt very foolish. His still reddened face betrayed this fact however.

"What by the Grace of the Valar... Dwarf!" Haldir shook his head sending a spray of water droplets over the dwarf's cowering body.

"If I did not know better, dwarf, I'd say you were about to kill yourself."

  


Now it was Fili's turn to shake his head and his wet locks stuck on his face. In a sudden inspiration he answered: "No. It's my cousin Kili, that does the killing."

But his pride of being witty was dampened instantaneously, for the Elf did not seem to see the fun but continued frowning.

"Dwarves shun water for a reason, young dwarf." Fili was told, as if he hadn't heard that argument a thousand times before.

Stubborn he pulled a face. "But I'm not every Dwarf!" He said and now the Elf struggled to hide a smirk.

"You certainly are not! So, say, why did you enter the water. Waters even, you are not familiar with."

  


Fili blushed. _Could he confess? Should he? What would the Elf do, say? Would he be rejected immediately, even worse laughed at?_

The smirk on the Elf's face broadened only Fili couldn't see as Haldir stood against the light, blinding Fili's eyes.

Then the Elf bend, reaching out his hand. "Come, Dwarf, up onto your feet."

"My name is Fili. Fili son of Dís, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield." He said and stood up proud despite his nakedness. "And I would rather prefer you to call me by my name, Elf. For I ..." And then it dawned Fili that he too did not knew the Elf's name.

"For YOU ...????" Haldir couldn't help it to tease. He hated dwarves in general but this young one made him smile against his will. 

Fili blushed and this time it was visible. "For I would very much like to know your name, so I can address you properly and make a formal introduction." When speaking the word 'formal' Fili suddenly became aware of his and the Elf's nakedness and his blush deepened.

  


"Formal? Huh! Now, we have to postpone that, I fear, Dwarf Fili Son of Dís." Now Haldir laughed but rather with than at Fili.

Nearby Haldir had placed his towels and collecting them he handed one to Fili and used the other to sling it around his waist. 

"Where do you have your clothes, Dw... Fili? I trust that you have seen enough water for today."

"Guess so. ... They are at the other end of the lake." Fili pointed to the set of shrubs where he had left his belongings. 

"Then let us collect them." And then Haldir who had turned half ways to leave, turned back, saying. "My name is Haldir of Lorien, Fili Son of Dís." 


	6. Making Friends? - Haldir's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wondrous Things - Fili and Haldir [Part 6]
> 
>   
>  Pairing: Fili and Haldir, Lord Elrond   
>  Fandom: A/U Crossover: Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit   
>  Genre: Slash   
>  Rating: NC-17    
> 
> 
>   
>  Word Count: 2,570   
>  Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Both marvellous works of fiction used as inspiration are written by the brilliant Professor Tolkien. No copyright infringement intended.   
>  Summary: The dwarves visiting Rivendell.   
> 

Haldir stood, waiting as Fili vanished into the shrubs to not only retrieve his clothing but also dress.

Even with just a towel around his waist  the tall elf appeared elegant and beautiful and Fili felt ashamed undressed next to him, as he couldn’t help comparing the magnificent stature of the elf called Haldir to his own somehow stumped form.

When Fili came back out of the bushes he could feel Haldir’s gaze upon him and he blushed as he handed back the elf’s second towel. Spotting his own towels on the ground he fetched them up. All the while Haldir stood silently watching him.

Side by side the two walked back from the bathing ponds through the lovely gardens of Imladris quietly each of them seemingly deep in their own thoughts until they reached the entrance of the guest house.

Fili had thrown glances at his companion whilst they were walking back as often as he dared and glared at him who despite wearing just a towel still strode out with grace and dignity so much so as if he was wearing his full ornate.

_«What wonderous creatures these elves are. Quite a marvel.»_ He thought.

As the two reached the house Lord Elrond used as his guest quarters they stood for this was parting, as the dwarves of Fili’s company had been given rooms in the Eastern wing, whilst Haldir like all other Elfin guests had accommodation in the Western.

There at the stairs leading up to the guests hall they stopped.

“Are you finished with your observations yet, dw ... Fili son of Dís, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield?”

At first Fili looked down at his heavy booted feet, digging the dirt with his heels. Then he frowned upon the formal address, however, he lifted his eyes up again to meet the elf’s eyes when he heard Haldir chuckling. 

“You, Fili son of Dís, are still quite young and therefore curious. In this respect you are reminding me very much of my youngest brother.” Haldir remarked and thinking of his brother Rumil and his antics deepened the grin on his face.

Of course this was exactly what Fili did not wanted to hear and so he growled his good-bye and vanished into the house.

“I shall see you during dinner, Fili son of Dís.” Haldir called after him with laughter in his voice.

Above from the window of his study Lord Elrond observed the scene below and even though or because he could not hear the banter his forehead knotted into a deep frown. Withdrawing from the window he retreated into a small ante-room which he used for his meditations.

Haldir had just entered his rooms when his door was fiercely knocked at. Quickly shrugging into his short tunic he tightened the towel around his waist as he walked to the door. When opening he came face to face with Lord Elrond. He stepped aside opening the door wide and gave a short bow as the master of Imladris walked past inside his room. 

Whilst Haldir closed the door Lord Elrond who had walked on up to the windows turned and addressed his visitor from Lórien in a stern voice. 

“Say, Master Haldir, what business have you with that dwarf?”

Haldir’s eyebrow arched up in astonishment. 

“None whatsoever, my Lord Elrond.” He replied formal and again gave a small bow.

“I’ve seen you.” Elrond stated and turned abruptly to stare out of the window.

“I fished him out of the bathing pond, my Lord.” Haldir explained with a slight chuckle in his voice whilst he made his way over to the bed to fetch his britches.

“It seems that this particular dwarf had set his mind on drowning. I hardly could let that happen, in Imladris of all, could I?”

There was a hint of sarcasm in the voice of Haldir who now dropped the towel and bending forward reached for his britches.

Lord Elrond had just turned and staring now at Haldir’s exposed back licked his lips as he looked on as Haldir stepped into the legs of his pants with the short tunic slit upward revealing two strong muscled but alabaster coloured bum cheeks. 

Haldir did not at all startle as Lord Elrond’s hands found first the hollowed outside of his buttock, nor die he flinch when the right hand moved along his plump roundness just there were bum and thigh met. He obliged by pushing out meeting the touch as the hand gently stroking moved on making its way towards the gap between his legs. 

Haldir who had been in the process of tying close his fly stopped doing so and leaned more into the touch until his shoulders rested against Elrond’s chest.

“I had the feeling, my Lord Elrond, that you are in need of me.” He whispered as Elrond buried his face into the long silvery shimmering tresses that hid Haldir’s neck. 

Elrond stopped him as he tried to push down his britches.

“No! Wait!” The master of Imladris said in a very husky voice. “Let me check how you do your lacings in Lórien nowadays.”

Haldir grinned and turned lifting his tunic to assist the ‘inspection’ as Elrond ran his fingers over the strings that tied the trousers at the front. 

“Ah! Delicate.” Lord Elrond licked his lips and breathed heavily as his fingers undid what Haldir had bound before.

Haldir looked down at the younger elf his hands buried in the long dark strands as Elrond knelt before him untying. Haldir sighed when the britches were slowly pulled open and then rolled down his legs. Elrond’s hot breath caressing the skin on his thighs and then moving upwards again until the hot air met with his pulsing cock. 

“How do you want me, my Lord Elrond?” Haldir asked and halfway turning presented himself. “What do you like today?”

Elrond still fondling with his own closing, looked up at Haldir. 

“Will you bend for me?” He asked and received a smile as reply.

Without haste Haldir leaned over the wooden panel at the foot-end of the bed spreading himself out in preparation.

Elrond gasped at the sight and shunning his clothes quickly moved touching Haldir’s balls between the legs and then moving his fingers upward along the cleft. 

“You won’t need your fingers, my Lord.” Haldir declared but Elrond wanted to make sure and tested. However the finger even though not moist slit inside without trouble.

“How? How can it be, Master Haldir, that you are always ready for me?” Elrond gasped and the pinching Haldir’s buttock hard, said. “There is someone else. You have been with someone. Was it that dwarf? - NO! You have been ready many times before. It must be my father-in-law then.”

Haldir chuckled. “Lord Celeborn, has his own to see after his needs. I rarely see him at all.”

Elrond sighed but then got inquisitive again.

“Who else, Haldir? Who are you with? OH, your brothers?”

Again Haldir chuckled but ignoring the remark offered no explanation regarding possible activities with his two brothers.

“When I come to Imladris, I am expecting to meet you, my Lord Elrond.” He said instead, “So I make sure to be prepared.”

Elrond moved his finger inside Haldir and the Silvan Elf relaxed himself even more. 

“Will you have me now, my Lord, or are you inclined to play around a little longer?” Haldir teased.

Elrond was biting down on his lip. “Present yourself.” He demanded and Haldir bowed low over the bed-end spreading his legs wide.

There was a hiss coming from the door that had been close but not locked and Elrond rubbing his cock to stiffness turned as did Haldir.

Fili was standing by the door his mouth gaping open as he fell backward and shut the door in the move. 

The young dwarf was clad casually in just a soft leather shirt and pants. The latter were stained with a growing wet spot as they bulged out in front.

Haldir and Elrond exchanged glances and then grinned.

“Come over here, Dwarf Fili.” Lord Elrond demanded in a booming voice, his eyebrows meeting in a frown.

“Have you not been taught to knock first before entering a room?”

Fili blushed but holding his own, spoke up despite the vibration in his voice.

“But I did knock.” Still he moved as if he was expecting an attack when coming closer.

“Come here.” Lord Elrond said and even though he still held his willie in his hand to Fili he appeared scary. 

Fili stepped to the spot Lord Elrond had pointed out and found that the erection of the Lord Elf was poking his chest as Elrond leaned forward to slap Haldir’s butt. 

“Who has allowed you to turn around. Bend over and spread. You, dwarf Fili move on the other side of him and make sure he stays bend.”

Fili swallowed hard and when he bowed in response Elrond’s cock was scraping against his cheek. 

The Elf-lord hissed and the gave Fili a shove.

“Are you ready for me.” He addressed Haldir.

“I am always ready for you, my Lord Elrond.” The Lórien elf replied.

Fili now crawling between the bed and Haldir blushed as he came face to face with Haldir’s weeping member. 

Before he could help it Lord Elrond pushed himself inside Haldir and Haldir’s body bounced against his, leaving a smear of pre-cum on Fili’s face as he had to cower in the small space.

A grin came over Fili’s face. With him ordered in this spot and the next push presumable having the same effect on Haldir, Fili calculated. 

_ «Then, if he opened his mouth and moved his face to ...» _

The next push came and Haldir’s cock was pushed into Fili’s mouth with force. Haldir hissed and Fili for a brief moment gagged. Adjusting himself Fili started to suck hard as Haldir was pulled backwards by the withdrawing of Lord Elrond’s cock. 

Then the next push followed and this time Fili was prepare.

Again Haldir hissed out loud as Fili sucked him in hard and made it even harder for Haldir’s cock to slip out of his mouth.

“What is that dwarf doing?” Elrond asked as he could not see.

“He is sucking me whilst you fuck me. Do it again and harder. Push.”

Haldir experienced the sweetest torment over the next minutes. Being fucked from both ends he could not hold up long and too soon for Fili’s liking he spent himself in FIli’s mouth.

The shivers of pleasure running hard through Haldir’s body set Elrond off and he too came.

As the three untangled the Elves noted the satisfied grin on the dwarf’s face but also the even bigger wet spot on his buckskin pants.

“Master Fili, come over here.” Lord Elrond addressed the dwarf again and waved him to join him where he had draped himself over the bed, still panting with effort of breathing.

“Who is seeing to you now? Have you ever ...” 

Haldir arched his brow staring at Elrond and shook his head.

He certainly would not take the dwarf. Elrond looked down at Haldir and even though Haldir’s cock was now restful he still seemed rather large. Elrond then looked down at his own smaller cock.

Fili followed the gazes of both Elves and with quick hands removed his clothing.

“I rather would like Haldir to ...” Fili blushed. “... And I have had ...” the blush intensified.

“Who?” The two Elves asked simultaneously. 

“Cousin Kili.” Fili said and quickly added, “and others.” 

Elrond sat up on the bed.

“Turn. Bend.” He said and then wetted his finger.

“Let’s see how ready you are, Dwarf Fili.”

Fili struggled to relax himself and so the verdict was “very, very tense.”

Lord Elrond got up from the bed and dressed, pointing at Fili to do the same.

“You, young dwarf, have to prepare yourself first. When you have done that, come back.” Lord Elrond said and shoved the now dressed dwarf out of Haldir’s room.

“When you are ready, come back. After dinner.” Lord Elrond said and closed the door in Fili’s face this time turning the key to make sure.

Haldir rested on the bed his upper body lifted, supported by his left arm as he reclined, relaxed lying on his left side. 

“He will come back, I fear.” Lord Elrond said and sat down on the bed his hand stroking playfully over Haldir’s hip and thigh.

“I’d rather you wouldn’t see him. It will lead to nothing good.” The master of Imladris spoke and a shadow fell over his face.

Haldir had watched him closely noticed.

“What have you seen? What is to befall? Tell me.”

“The stubborn old fool is leading them to their fate.” Lord Elrond said sadness as much as tiredness in his voice. “Thorin Oakenshield has them condemned and he will not listen to reason. Especially if reason is provided by an elf.”

“What do you mean? Condemned - leading them to their fate.” Haldir grabbed Elrond’s arm and pulled him back on the bed just as Elrond was about to get up.

“Speak up. I need to know. What have you seen?”

Lord Elrond sighed deeply.

“Master Haldir, you better do not set your mind or heart upon that young dwarf, for he and his cousin will, must follow their uncle. It is Thorin Oakenshield who commands them and he who will lead them into their destruction. For one thing I know, all the young ones will perish.”

“Is there no way to hold them back?” Haldir asked looking quite shocked.

“I’ve have tried. By the greatness of the Valar, I really have tried. That stubborn old fool is not willing to listen and unfortunately I can’t even make Olórin, whom you may know as Mithrandir the Istari, to stop this folly. I have tried hard, Haldir, I have and now I am tired.” 

Elrond finally got up.

“Will you join dinner?” He asked Haldir, but Haldir shook his head in negation.

“Give me what you have intended to be taken to Cerin Amroth and I shall pack up and leave before dusk.”

Elrond nodded. “As you wish. Wait here and I shall bring what has to be taken.”

When Lord Elrond reappeared Haldir was fully dressed and ready for travel. 

“Here they are.” Elrond handed a bundle of letters to Haldir who unseen shoved them under his tunic. 

“We meet again, Lord Elrond.” He said and kissed the Master of Imladris’ lips before rushing out of the room, the house and the valley. 

Elrond had tried to spot Fili amongst the crowd in the dinning hall but couldn’t find the young dwarf. 

Only early next morning he met with Fili again.

The young dwarf was kitted out and ready for marching. His face turned towards the east from where in a few hours the sun would rise.

“He’s left.” Fili said without looking at Elrond.

“Yes. He had to return. He is warden of Lórien after all.”

Fili nodded and swallowed but remained silent now that his uncle Thorin Oakenshield came up standing at his side.

“Are you ready, Nephew?” - “I am uncle. I am.” 

Fili waited for his uncle to lead the company of dwarves out of Imladris and fell behind marching side by side with Kili.

Elrond watched them and noticed that the young dwarf not turned back once.

THE END


End file.
